


A Time That Only We Know

by ohmyflavors (hannibae)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Link, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibae/pseuds/ohmyflavors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve been so close all their lives, and not a single time before today did Rhett ever even think of this happening between them. </p>
<p>And that’s the stupidest thing, he thinks. That’s so fucking stupid, that they didn’t figure this out forever ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time That Only We Know

Rhett doesn’t entirely know how they got to this point.

He remembers some offhanded comment from one of them—shit, it could have been him for all he knows—about how, after all these years, they’ve never tried anything with each other. _And no, man, a few closed-mouth kisses for skits don’t count._

It was him; he remembers now. The thought makes him laugh, and Link looks up with wide, questioning eyes. “I’m not laughing at you,” Rhett promises.

Link cocks his head to the side, licking at the corner of his mouth. “Are you sure? Because there was laughing and it’s just me and you here, man.”

He’s laughing too, but just a little, his chest moving with it. Rhett wants to leave marks there, groans at the thought.

“Gosh, maybe you should include _me_ in the sex you’re about to have,” Link laughs. “Get out of your head, and let’s do this.”

“Don’t make it sound like a business transaction!” and he’s _really_ laughing now, rolling over so he’s on top again, bracing himself on his arms to look down at Link. His glasses are askew, but Rhett leaves them be. He likes the way it looks on him, and reaches up to fuss with Link’s hair, too, just to give it the whole façade of disorder. “You’re hot.”

Link snorts at him.

“No, man, I mean it,” Rhett argues, brow furrowing in frustration. “It’s weird, but I’m like, insanely attracted to you right now.”

“I would hope so,” Link says slowly, “considering I could probably count your nose hairs with how close we are right now.”

Rhett digs his fingers into Link’s sides, growling a little at the way he squirms, face scrunching up with a laugh that doesn’t quite make it out of his throat. “Don’t be a little shit,” he scolds.

“Stop, Rhett, ple—“ and Rhett cuts him off by leaning down to kiss him, the second time tonight, sliding his hands down to Link’s hips instead, holding him in place. Link lets out a little moan that Rhett swallows down, replaces with a sound of his own. He can’t stop touching, hands roaming, fingers catching on any inch of skin he can get to like this. It feels so good, so natural, to be like this with Link. All of the other layers of their friendship, and now there’s this one to go along with it. It feels right. It feels like they probably should have figured this out a long time ago.

When they pull apart, Link says, “How did I not know you were so good at that?”

“You never asked,” Rhett tells him, smiling, and he swoops down to do it again, licking his way into Link’s mouth.

He can feel all of Link’s wiry, little body against his own, and the realization makes him groan. They’ve been this close before, comfortably so, and even now, Rhett isn’t the slightest bit awkward about being pressed to Link this way. It’s a little weird to be feeling Link’s dick pressed to his thigh, but not weird in an unfortunate or unwanted way. In fact, he rocks down against the feeling, presses his own into Link’s hip, tilting Link’s head up to get him at a better angle.

He tastes like home.

And god, he responds beautifully.

Big hands come up to his neck, hold him in place while he kisses the breath out of Link. They move together, hips working against each other while Rhett licks at the top of Link’s mouth.

“Shit,” Link pants, open-mouthed when Rhett reaches down to hook his thumbs in the elastic band of Link’s briefs. “Yeah, get them off.”

Rhett forgets for a second how much Link flails, but is reminded when he tugs the fabric down only as far as his mid-calf area. Link spends a few moments trying his best to kick them off, and only succeeds in kicking Rhett in the thigh.

They end up both laughing so hard they forget about the underwear altogether. “You’re ridiculous,” Rhett tells him, sliding in between his legs again. He thinks Link manages to get them all the way off, but he doesn’t really care anymore, not when Link cranes his neck up to get his mouth on Rhett’s again.

They’re both tentatively getting bolder with their movements, Link’s fingers skirting over Rhett’s chest; and Rhett dances his along the sensitive insides of Link’s thighs, getting closer and closer to his cock. He doesn’t quite make the move, and Link pulls back, a thoughtful look on his face.

“Take yours off, too, man,” Link says, and his voice has gone soft. He licks his lips, which are red and swollen, and Rhett reaches up to press his thumb to his bottom lip before nodding his head.

Link watches the whole time, eyes catching Rhett’s own only a couple of times. He gets them off, tosses them over the side of the bed. He finds Link’s while he’s at it, grabs them from where they’re already tangled with the blankets and throws them over his shoulder while he crawls back up the bed.

“Can I—“ and Link doesn’t finish his sentence, instead gets a palm on Rhett’s stomach, right over the area that’s damp with pre-come. He brings his hand up to his mouth, puts just the damp tip of his index finger between his lips. “That was weird,” he confesses, smacking his lips a little.

Rhett chuckles. “Little bit. But I’m into it?” He takes Link in again, lets his eyes rove over the expanse of him. When he gets to his cock, he licks his lips subconsciously. “I want to try to blow you.”

“You’re just gonna try? It can’t be that hard,” Link laughs. “Peg A, Slot B kind of thing, right?”

Rhett just kind of shrugs, grins up at Link from where he’s kneeling between his legs. This position is intimidating, face-level with Link’s cock. He’s so hard, and Rhett reaches up to touch first, wraps a loose fist around the base.

The look that washes over Link’s face has him smiling, too intent on watching the way Link scrunches his nose, bites his bottom lip. He squeezes a little, fingers tightening just enough to jerk a gasp out of Link. “Come on, man,” Link groans, head falling back, hands coming down to reach for Rhett’s hair.

He wants to taste Link’s flushed skin, see if it tastes any different than the rest of him. He starts with his cock, tongue coming out to trace along the vein at the underside, holding it up against his stomach so he can get at it better. Link huffs out a laugh, then shudders visibly, a moan tumbling out.

“Tickles,” he murmurs, fingers carding through Rhett’s hair.

“Mm,” Rhett hums, a little bit of an apology. The first brush of his bottom lip over the head of his cock has Link twitching, a soft gasp falling out of his mouth. “Good?”

“Weird,” Link laughs. “There’s so much more beard than I’m used to.”

Rhett smiles at him, uses his hand to guide his cock into his mouth. His mouth is much too small to get down very far, but he tries his best, stopping when he gags a little bit. “Ooh, man, that’s not attractive,” he chuckles, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Do it again,” Link encourages, and he’s panting pretty hard, eyes wide as he watches Rhett intently. The fingers in his hair tighten, making Rhett moan thickly as he sinks down one more time.

It’s salty, but mostly it just tastes like Link, cock heavy and fat on Rhett’s tongue. He doesn’t hate it, likes the weight of it, _really_ likes the way Link’s legs tremble when he closes his mouth and sucks. Vaguely, he thinks he could probably get good at it one day. His hand working what he can’t get in his mouth, Rhett finds a rhythm soon enough, and Link makes little sounds in the back of his throat that make Rhett wish he could take him even further down.

He swirls his tongue around the head, licks at the slit in the tip.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Link gasps, and he bucks up, choking Rhett in the process. He pulls off immediately, both of them panting and chuckling while they try to catch their breath. “Sorry, brother.”

Coughing into his hand, Rhett shakes his head. “Don’t sweat it. That’s a lot harder than it looks.”

Link wiggles his eyebrows, and Rhett busts out laughing. “Hey, do you want to be the one who—“ he trails off, gestures at Rhett to try and explain himself without actually saying the words. His face is bright red, and for the first time since they’ve started this whole thing, he looks uncomfortable.

“I’m not picky, man. How do you want to do it?” Rhett tells him. Truth be told, he’s never had anything in his ass before, and this is all about experiences, so he’s really _not_ picky. But he also knows how Link is about being in control of things, so he wants Link to make the decision before they continue on with anything.

“I think,” he starts, and then pauses, mouth open and brows creased in confusion. “Maybe you on top? I mean, I’ve never done—well, I’ve tried once, just to see, and it’s not bad. I didn’t hate it. And maybe it’ll be even better when you do it.”

“Yeah? You sure?” He wants to know more about that, wants to get Link to tell him what exactly he meant by that, but he doesn’t want to push. All sorts of images flash through his mind, though, and he gets stuck on one of Link in the shower, slick fingers searching and pressing and opening himself up. He groans thickly, leans down to press his face into Link’s neck, teeth sinking into the tender flesh there. His hips rock down, grinding against Link’s, and it’s skin-on-skin, a sweet friction that has Rhett burning all over.

 “God, Link. You’ve fingered yourself before?”

He wasn’t going to ask, but the words fall out of him. It doesn’t seem to bother Link, who whimpers high in the back of his throat, melts under Rhett’s hands as he kneads at any inch of skin he can get to.

“Y-yeah,” Link says, trying for nonchalant and missing by a long shot. It comes out breathy, a desperate little sound that Rhett almost misses. “Just—I wanted to know.”

It should be so silly, these thoughts getting him all hot and bothered. He’s never been attracted to the idea of a grown man fingering his ass, but he’s guessing since he’s got Link under him, writhing and panting, it’s a different story. All he knows is he _wants_ , can’t stop himself from touching and getting his mouth on whatever part of Link he can.

He isn’t gay, and neither is Link, but maybe their relationship was really always destined to make it to this point. Link is the person he loves the most, has always been that person for him. When he thinks about the end of his life, Link is the one right next to him. Maybe it’s a little fucked up, and he’d never tell his wife and kids that, of course, but it’s always Link.

They’ve been ‘Rhett and Link’ for so long now, that the idea of it being one or the other is ridiculous to Rhett. So maybe, this really was inevitable. He keeps telling himself that while he fumbles with the lube they dug out of the bedside drawer earlier.

“You aren’t chickening out, are you?” Link asks, and Rhett realizes he’s just being staring at the lube while he thought. “We don’t have to, you know. This isn’t going to change anything.”

“You’re the one that’s about to have a dick in his ass, man, why would I be chickening out?” Rhett teases, but he knows Link can see through his bullshit. “I was just thinking. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Link says, no hesitation, no thought behind it. Just a reflex. They say it all the time—before they hang up on the phone, when they leave the studio, every single day. But god, Rhett feels it in his gut this time, a fluttering as he looks down at Link, vulnerable and trusting.

They’ve been so close all their lives, and not a single time before today did Rhett ever even think of this happening between them.

And that’s the stupidest thing, he thinks. That’s so fucking stupid, that they didn’t figure this out forever ago.

“I do love you, you know?” Link says, pulling him away from his thoughts again. “My whole life, man.” And he’s shrugging his shoulders, blushing a little bit with his goofy fucking grin on his face.

Rhett leans down and kisses the smile off his mouth, makes sure he’s writhing and arching up into him all nice and desperate before pulling back again. 

“Alright,” he mutters, and opens the lube to slick his fingers. It’s smooth and wet, and he knows to put more than he thinks he needs, so by the time he’s pressing the pad of one finger to Link’s hole, he’s practically dripping. Link is only about half-hard now, and Rhett’s in the same predicament, but the _sound_ he makes at the feeling of Rhett only just pressing his finger inside, to about the first knuckle, rips through Rhett. It’s so guttural, just a rumbling from his chest that’s thick and sweet, and Rhett bites down on his lip to stop from whining. “What’s it feel like?”

“Like you’re putting your finger in my butt,” Link laughs. “’S good, though. Go slow.”

He doesn’t want to go too fast, but doesn’t really know how slow Link wants him to go, so he works his first finger in, wriggling it just a little, and he can tell Link is visibly trying to relax himself. “You alright?”

“Mm, yeah, I’m good,” he says, and lets his eyes fall shut while Rhett gets his finger all the way inside. It’s weird, a hot, tight feeling all around him, and he doesn’t really know how he’s supposed to get his whole cock inside there. “Curl your finger, babe.”

“Babe, huh?” He knows the word slipped out, but it’s too much fun to tease him, even when they’re like this. “I could get used to that.”

“Yeah?” Link laughs, opening his eyes again. His hips wiggle just a little, and Rhett remembers the request. He doesn’t feel anything, but Link jerks forward at one point, mouth falling open in a moan that’s so hot and desperate, Rhett’s own cock throbs at the sound. “ _Fuck_ , do it again, baby.”

“Feels good?”

“So good,” he whimpers, nodding his head. His eyes are closed again, and Rhett takes advantage of it by leaning down to kiss along the length of Link’s cock, curling his finger at the same time.

The response it immediate and absolutely stunning; Link arches up, keening high and loud, fingers flying into Rhett’s hair again, just looking for purchase. His eyes shoot open then squeeze back shut when Rhett pulls his finger out.

He pours more lube over his fingers, grimacing at the feel of how slippery they are. “Gosh, you’re gonna be so gross after this.”

Link wriggles his hips with a dopey smile on his face, tells Rhett, “It won’t be the first time you’ve made me get all messy.”

Two fingers go in easier than Rhett would have imagined, and Link writhes down onto them as soon as he’s pressing them inside. He opens up so nicely, a moan tumbling out of the back of his throat. He focuses on loosening him up, spreading him wider so that when he is pressing in with the third, it’s not hard either.

“Gosh, I feel so full already,” Link moans. “Your dick is bigger than three of your fingers, man, I don’t know how it’s gonna fit.”

“We’ll make it fit,” Rhett promises. “You’re so wet, I’ll probably slide right in.”

He crooks his fingers, finds that spot again, and watches Link chase the feeling of it. Part of him wants to try and fit his fourth finger in too, but he’s so hard again, just from watching Link take his fingers, listening to the little whines falling out of his throat.

“It’s so weird,” Link groans. “I need you to— Fuck, do something.”

Rhett grins down at him, cocks an eyebrow. He presses in a little bit harder, just to see. Link bites down on his bottom lip, groaning thickly when Rhett does it again. “I’m doing something.”

“Come on, man, don’t make me say it,” Link whines, and he’s so red all over, flushed from his cheeks to his stomach. He’s trembling all over, twitching every so often when Rhett gets the angle right.

The prospect is appealing, hearing those words stutter out of Link’s mouth while Rhett has three fingers buried so deep inside him he’s not sure where they end and begin. Suddenly, it’s all he wants, is absolutely aching to hear him say those words to him, to hear the filth pour out of Link’s mouth while Rhett works his cock into him.

“What if I wanted to make you say it, huh?” He pulls his fingers out gently, using his clean hand to spread Link’s legs further, slicking his cock with the other. Link is breathing heavy, flushed and sweaty, and he lets out an annoyed groan when Rhett just barely presses the head of his cock to his slick, little hole.

“ _Rhett_ ,” he warns, whining and staring right at him. They’re looking each other in the eye, Rhett canting his hips away when Link tries to rock into him, tries to get more.

Rhett chuckles, jerks his own cock, slips the wet head of his dick over Link’s hole in a tease. “Just say it for me. One time.”

Link bites at his lips, tries desperately to work his hips down, get Rhett’s cock inside him. It doesn’t work, not with Rhett pulling back just enough to make sure it doesn’t happen, but the sight of him so desperate and hungry for it—God, he almost just fucks into him right then and there. He wants to hear him, though. He wants so badly to hear Link beg for him.

“Come on, baby,” he murmurs, pressing in just a little, just enough to stretch him open around the girth of him before pulling back out. He leans down to slot their mouths together again, lick into the heat of him, biting at his bottom lip when he sits back up.

The hard line of Link’s cock rubs against his belly, making Link arch up against him with a moan. Rhett slips his fingers back into the heat of him, presses up and up until he finds that spot again and Link is crying out. “Please, oh _please_. Gosh, Rhett.”

He keeps pressing that spot, Link’s hands flying up to find purchase on Link’s back. They’re both so sweaty, sticky with it, and Rhett grinds down against him, fingers fucking into him harder.

“Fuck me,” Link finally breathes. “Please, _please_ , just fuck me.”

“Oh, fuck, baby,” and Rhett is lining himself back up, shuddering when he wraps his hand around himself. He pushes in slowly, groaning thickly. “Fuck, Link.”

It’s so tight, just heat and pressure wrapped all around him, and Link is writhing down against him, making high, breathy sounds that make Rhett weak in the knees. The floodgates have opened, and Link can’t keep quiet, or won’t keep quiet, or doesn’t even realize he’s still talking. It’s so hot, hearing Link beg for him, beg for more, for always, for Rhett to do this to him all the time.

He says he loves it already, being so full of Rhett’s cock, and Rhett tells him, “I’m not even all the way inside, Link.” There’s still about half his cock to go, and Link chokes on a sound that’s almost a sob.

“ _Link_ ,” he gasps, trying very hard not to just slam his hips forward, fuck into Link and just _take_ what he wants so badly.

He knows better, knows he doesn’t want to hurt Link, so he takes his time with it. By the time he bottoms out, Link is crying, shaking underneath him, and his cock twitches against his stomach when Rhett digs his fingers into his hips. They’re both panting, and Rhett reaches up to wipe at the tears sliding down the sides of Link’s face with his clean thumb.

“Are you okay? Am I hurting you?” There’s a flutter of panic in his gut, but Link shakes his head frantically.

“No, no,” Link gasps. “Feels good. I’m so—Goodness, Rhett, it’s so much.”

He sniffles a little, but it melts into a laugh when Rhett pulls back a little bit and grunts shakily.  

“Now who’s laughing at who?” He thrusts back in, curious and hesitant at first, but when Link’s eyes squeeze shut and he tosses his head back, he gets a little surer of his movements. His thrusts become more even, and Link makes little whimpering sounds that shoot straight down to Rhett’s cock.

It doesn’t take much, just a hand wrapped tight around the base of Link’s cock before he’s crying out, jerking in Rhett’s hand, and coming. There’s a moment where Link goes tense, mumbles something Rhett can’t make out, and then he goes lax, a dazed look on his face.

Rhett fucks into him harder, aching for his own release, and he can hear his own noises filling the room. Under him, Link is trembling, chuckling softly every time Rhett makes a sound. He loses himself in the heat of Link’s body, the feeling of his muscles clenching around him. Link says something, but he doesn’t hear it, just leans down to press their mouths together again, swallow down whatever he’s saying.

His orgasm shocks him, starts in the base of his spine and leaves him feeling soft and hollow. Link holds onto him, muttering encouraging words in his ear while he comes down, and Rhett can’t help himself from pressing his mouth to his neck, mouthing at the skin while he shakes and catches his breath.

“ _Jesus_ ,” he gasps, letting Link run his fingers through his hair. “That was a lot.”

Link lets out a full-body laugh, arms wrapping Rhett up closer, and he presses a kiss to the top of Rhett’s head. “It was really good, man,” Link says. He shifts, and Rhett pulls out carefully, leaning up to kiss the wince off of Link’s face. “I had no idea.”

“Me neither, brother,” Rhett agrees.

They lie like that for a while, Link carding his fingers through Rhett’s hair.

“Do you want some ice cream?”

“I um,” Link starts. “I’m pretty sure I need to go clean myself.” There’s a blush high on his cheeks, and Rhett smiles.

“I thought you didn’t mind getting messy?” He runs his fingers down Link’s thighs, teasing just a little.

Link scrunches his face up, shoves at Rhett’s shoulder to get him to move. “Next time, I’ll come inside of you and you can tell me how much you like it.”

Rhett laughs, rolls over to let Link up. “Ice cream?”

Link looks over his shoulder from where he’s walking to the bathroom. “Just bring the whole carton in here. Two spoons. We can watch that documentary you were talking about yesterday.”

The door to the bathroom shuts, and Rhett rolls onto his back, starfishes out on the bed with a smile on his face. He lets out a sigh, takes a deep breath.

He doesn’t really know how they ended up here tonight, but he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
